My Strength is also My Weakness
by MeetingTheEye
Summary: So here I am once again having my heart yanked out of my chest. The thing that makes it worse is he fell in love or so I thought with someone who wasn't me. Hi, I'm Kristina Juliet Cromwell; the chosen one. I fit in three major categories of the supernatural. One of my bestest of friends (sarcasm) has decided to make an entrance, and it's my job to make an even bigger one...
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Kristina's (BELLA) .

So here I am once again having my heart yanked out of my chest. I guess that's what I get for falling in love after I swore I never would again. But he locked me in, dwelled in my thoughts. I'm pretty sure you have an idea of who I'm talking about; that's right, Edward Cullen. As always, after I've been used I become no longer needed. The thing that makes it worse is he fell in love (or so I thought) with someone who wasn't me. He fell in love with a boring, dull, self-centered fragile 's far from who I am.

Hi, I'm Kristina Juliet Cromwell; the chosen one. I should probably explain why I am chosen. I was born after NiKlaus Mikealson killed the original witch. After her death the spirits of witches and other supernatural beings on the other side decided that it wasn't best for anyone to have such a huge creature that could disrupt balance in the supernatural world. It could cause termoil and the world would be a prison, not a freedom. That's where I come in, the spirits decided the only way to ensure balance is to have something (or someone) to bounce it back if it ever became a downfall. So they created me, my mother and father were normal humans with gigantic hearts. Incapable of having children. So they (spirits) decided I should be there. I was raised by Juliana and Howard Cromwell.

I fit in three major categories of the supernatural; witch, werewolf and vampire. I have all their strengths and none of the weaknesses. My prescence has been known and feared by many in the supernatural world. So I believe it's safe to say I'm pretty popular. I have laid eyes on all of the Originals as they have done me. I've even crossed paths with our favorite b**ch Kathleena Petrova. I know everything about everyone. Damon and Stefan Salvatore were here longest and favorite playtoys. They're even pretty popular for being so young but, what the hell? If you're popular, you're popular. Which brings to the reason why I have to head to Mystic Falls, one of my bestest of friends (sarcasm) has decided to make an entrance, _and it's my job to make an even bigger one..._


	2. Until We Meet Again

Chapter One: Until We Meet Again

Ahhh, good ol' Mystic Falls, it's seems like forever since I've been here. But I knew it would be good for me not to be here. If I would have been things probably wouldn't have ran its course like it was supposed to. But I'm back now and I'm anxious to see just how much it has changed. Hopefully for the better, and while I'm here and Edward's gone I might as well change back to normal….

DAMON P.O.V.:

Ugh, can he get any cockier? 'Ah, I'm an Original!' 'I'm a hybrid' 'I can do whatever I want because you're to weak to do anything about it!' And blabbity, blabbity bleh! I mean, I thought being cocky was my job? I do it sooo much better! Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Tyler and Stefan have all decided to meet up at the Grill for a plan to keep Elena out of the sacrifice, if only we had the power to do it. "You know what, this is my problem. You guys are in this because of me. I'll just deal with my punishment on my own." Says selfless Elena, does she like thinking of her death? "No way Elena, I didn't come back here just to lose you. You're too important to us." Argues Stefan, while he rubs her shoulders. She sighs deeply and goes to argue again, "Guys I," "No way Jose, there's no way we are letting you be Klaus' lunch." I say and roll my eyes at the thought, if only she knew just how much it would kill not only Stefan, but me. I know she still remembers me kissing her then killing Jeremy in her room. "As much I would hate to admit it, Damon's right Elena, this is our fight just as much it is yours." Bonnie tells to her while she clutches on to Jeremy's arm. "Yeah, we just need a plan. If we had someone stronger on our side things could be more balanced." Says Caroline. "Check point for Blondie. I mean, I thought your hair color was really getting to you." I smirk. Blondie glares but says nothing. "Fine, but like who?" questions Tyler. "Now that's the right question." I say. " What's the right question?" a cold voice that I've just now gotten used to hearing. "I mean, I hope you're not up to something stupid, which could end up backfiring on Elena darling." Klaus grins and glances at Elena but keeps his eyes trained on Stefan and I. "Can't have that." I remark sarcastically. Klaus laughs silently "Ah, mate this could all be done rationally if you all just do as I say." "Or maybe what I say?" says unfamiliar voice, which I would love to get used to…..

Kristina P.O.V:

Much better, this feels more me! (picture on my profile). I just had to get out those clothes and did something to my hair. It was not working for me. Now, I smell hybrid and I know just where it's headed. "Can't have that." A man I recognize as Damon remarks sarcastically. Klaus laughs silently "Ah, mate this could all be done rationally if you all just do as I say." No he didn't! I think it's time for a little announcement. "Or maybe what I say?" I ask innocently as I walk up behind Klaus and the group. Damon, Stefan and the group looks up at me in confusion and shock. While Klaus tries to mask his fear, "What are doing here" he says unevenly. I smirk "Isn't it obvious? I came back for you." I wink flirtingly. He frowns, while the group observes. Oh yeah, it's good to be home!


End file.
